


Let's watch a movie

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana always falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's watch a movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I got on tumblr. It usually takes me a few weeks (yes I'm working on the one I got a long time ago) but this said drabble and I'm procrastinating so why not...
> 
> "is there any way (if you want and have time) that you could do like a quick (or not so quick, who knows) morrilla drabble where like Lana is somehow knocked out (like fell asleep or drank or something, not violent :') ) and Jen carries her back to their trailer or her apartment (whoever's, idc) and like makes sure she's ok/cuddles or whatever. i'm trashy but i wanted to read something like this and you're like the best for morrilla and so here i am. thank you so much x"
> 
> Thank you for these kind words, I'll forever be surprised by this and I really appreciate it!

“Finally, you’re home! I was getting worried,” Jen put down the book she was just reading and walked to the door.

 

“It took longer than we expected,” Lana sighed and took off her jacket. 

 

“You look tired,” the blonde looked at her before she wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck and pulled her closer. She pressed a sweet kiss onto her lips, lingering there just a bit longer before she pulled away. “Hi,” she smiled when she looked up at the brunette.

 

“Hi,” Lana returned the smile, her arms resting around Jen’s waist. “I’m exhausted.”

 

“Then let’s go to bed. It’s late anyway.” The blonde let her arms fall and took Lana’s hand, pulling her to the bedroom.

 

“No, Jen, I don’t want to go to bed yet.”

 

“Why not? You’re clearly tired and it’s late.” The blonde looked at her confused.

 

“Because! We’ve hardly seen each other this week! I work late, you work early. I just want to be with you for a while.”

 

“Alright,” Jen smiled and put her arms around Lana. “What do you wanna do?”

 

“Let’s just watch a movie,” Lana pressed a kiss into the blonde hair and led them into the living room.

 

“If that’s what you want… but you’re going to fall asleep!” Jen sing-songed as she followed her.

 

“Shut up, I won’t,” Lana threw a pillow at her before she turned the tv on. She quickly chose a movie, not really thinking about it for long.

 

Jen was already sitting on the couch, waiting for Lana. The brunette curled up right next to her and lay her head down on the blonde’s shoulder. Jen put her arm around Lana’s small body and smiled as she pulled the blanket over them.

 

“So what movie did you choose?”

 

“I don’t even know... “ Lana mumbled.

 

“Oh Lana,” Jen laughed and kissed her head, inhaling the smell of her hair. The smell that meant home to her. Who cared about a silly movie anyway.

 

They watched mostly in silence, Jen playing with Lana’s hair and placing kisses all over her because she just couldn’t help it.

 

“Why do you always put on some unrealistic stupid rom-com?” Jen rolled her eyes at the scene that was just happening on the screen.

 

She didn’t get any answer.

 

“Lana? Sweetie, are you asleep?” Why does she even ask this? She rolled her eyes again.

 

The brunette’s breathing was steady, her body lying heavily against Jen.

 

“I told you this would happen,” she smirked. She loved being right. They both knew this would happen. They always teased each other for it but never argued about it. 

 

Jen sneaked her arm underneath Lana’s knees and secured her other arm on her back. She picked her up easily and started to walk towards the bedroom. She secretly loved this. She would probably never admit it but she loved carrying her girlfriend into their bed because she fell asleep.

 

She put the brunette down on the bed gently, being careful not to wake her up. She was glad that Lana was wearing just leggings and a shirt and she didn’t have to worry about trying to pull her jeans off without disturbing her sleep. Lana hummed and turned to her side. Jen quickly turned off the lights in the room and chuckled. This was pretty much how their movie nights ended, especially on work days. One of them falling asleep in the middle of the movie.

 

She pulled the blanket over Lana and lay down behind her, wrapping her arms around the brunette as she pulled her closer. 

 

“Good night, sleepy head, love you.”


End file.
